Ben Copper
Ben Copper was a Muggle-born wizard who began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984 and was Sorted into Gryffindor. Biography Ben Copper was born to Muggle parents in Great Britain in late 1972 or 1973. Hogwarts years First year Ben began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1984. On journey on the Hogwarts Express, he was tormented the entire time by Merula Snyde, who kept threatening him and calling him a "Mudblood." He was later sorted into Gryffindor. As a result of Merula's bullying, he spent his first days at Hogwarts following her around, hoping this would prevent her from sneaking up on him, or give him a chance to run away if she did. This coupled with the fact that, as a Muggle-born, he found the wizarding world new and scary, made him think he did not belong in Gryffindor. One of his fears was flying, which Jacob's sibling later helped him overcome. Ben became particularly skilled in Charms. Second year Ben went missing at the beginning of the 1985–1986 school year. Having last been seen on the Hogwarts Express, Rowan Khanna and Jacob's sibling went looking for him in the Artefact Room, where they found a note with a code written by a person named R, instructing the reader to go to one of the Hogwarts common rooms and untransfigured a Black Quill to a note with the next hint. They believed that the note was intended for Ben. Ben was later found on a fifth-floor corridor, later to be known as the Icy Corridor, trapped in cursed ice, and was freed by Professors McGonagall and Snape, and taken to the Hospital Wing. He told his friends that he couldn't remember how he got to the corridor. After being released from the hospital wing, Ben assisted Jacob's sibling in finding dragon horns for Hagrid's Fire-Breathing Potion. Ben kept some powdered dragon horn in the Artefact Room, where he recurrently used to hide from Merula and other students. When Jacob's sibling and Bill Weasley unsuccessfully attempted to enter the Vault of Ice, Jacob's sibling helped Ben learn to make Burn-healing paste in Potions in preparation for their next try at the vaults. Third year During the 1986–1987 school year, Ben helped Jacob's sibling, who was helping Rubeus Hagrid, look for Fang in the Artefact Room. Personality and traits Ben was very insecure about his capabilities. He also feared that people would judge him because of his Muggle-born status. Favourite animal: Toad Favourite drink: Butterbeer Favourite food: Chips Favourite creature: Puffskein Favourite sweet: Treacle Toffee Favourite holiday: Christmas Playing Gobstones Don't try to make me nervous... * ✔ What if the game is cursed? * - What if we both lose. * ✘ Let's just stay calm. How do you like Gobstones? * ✔ Let's talk about You-Know-Who. * - It makes me nervous. * ✘ It is relaxing. Let's join the Gobstones Club... * ✔ Let's join the Death Eaters. * - Let's join the Frog Choir. * ✘ Let's just take it easy. Let's play, _______! * ✔ Don't look behind you! * - Don't feel bad if you lose. * ✘ This is going to be fun. What creature do I fear the most? * ✔ Acromantula. * - Fire Crab. * ✘ Mooncalf. What joke item do I fear the most? * ✔ Fanged Frisbee.Nose-Biting Teacup. * - Nose-Biting Teacup. * ✘ Whizzing Worms. Which place do I fear the most? * ✔ Azkaban. * - Forbidden Forest. * ✘ Hogsmeade. Which potion do I fear the most? * ✔ Weedosoros. * - Fire-Breathing Potion. * ✘ Polyjuice Potion. You might win... * ✔ I might be a werewolf. * - I might scream. * ✘ Either way, we're having fun. Clothing item Upon reaching level 10 friendship, Ben will reward you with Icey Robes. Appearances * Notes and references ru:Бен Коппер es:Ben Copper fr:Ben Copper Category:1970s births Category:British individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Males Category:Muggle-borns Category:Sorted in 1984 Category:Wizards